Ratchet's True Love
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: After the war was over, Ratchet decides to have fun with his friend Talwyn Apogee. But there's something else that he is keeping from her. What is he hiding from her? Is it something that is too complicated for him that he can't talk about? Does it involve her? Full summary inside. Rated M. 16 years of age.
1. Chapter 1: Marksman Challenge

_**Fastoon. **_

After the war was over, everyone could live in peace. They did not have to worry about the war anymore, nor did they have to worry about getting annihilated by thugs. Ratchet has always been there to help those who are close to him. So, after the war was over, he invited Talwyn Apogee to his place on Fastoon. When she arrived, he showed her to his room.

"It's good to see you Ratchet." Talwyn said giving Ratchet a hug. "It's good to see you too, Talwyn." Ratchet replied.

"Dang Ratchet, you're so big. Boy, have you grown." Talwyn said as Ratchet blushed by her noticing how big he was. "Uh...thank you Talwyn, I guess."

"So, what do you want to do since the war is over?" Talwyn asked.

"Well...I don't know...there's just so many things in life that I haven't gotten to do since the war was going on." Ratchet replied.

"Well, you better think of something fast, because I'm already getting bored." Talwyn said. After Talwyn said she was already getting bored, Ratchet started to think of something to do with her, that involve fun. After a minute of thinking, he finally came up with an idea.

"I got an idea." Ratchet started. "Why don't we, go play marksman? You know; Target practice."

"Oh, you mean; After the thought that I kicked your butt numerous times?"

"Hey, I was caught off guard."

"That's why they say; Don't let your guard down."

"Alright then, let's go see who's gonna win this time."

"You're on Ratchet." Ratchet and Talwyn went to the training room where they would play marksman which is; Target practice. When they arrived, Ratchet set everything up and grabbed out one of his blasters. "Are you ready Talwyn?" Ratchet asked. "Ready as I'll ever be Ratchet." Talwyn replied. When the bell rang, Ratchet sprinted towards the targets and shot two to five bullets out of his gun and they all fell down. Talwyn quickly shot five to eight targets. She believes that she has a quickdraw hand. "Jealous Ratchet?" Talwyn asked. "Nope. I'm just getting started." So they continued sprinting towards as many targets as they could to shoot them all down. Ratchet used a sniper and shot a target that was far away from him. Talwyn threw numerous numbers of grenades at the targets for a more like killing spree. Ratchet thought to himself that he was getting beaten again. He had to think of something fast. So he did and grabbed a gun that was automatic. He shot numerous numbers of bullets at the targets so that he could get as many points as he can.

"Impressive Ratchet." Talwyn said as she used a rocket luncher and shot down thirty targets in the blink of an eye. "But not impressive enough."

"Very clever Talwyn." Ratchet replied. So Ratchet and Talwyn were both shooting every target that were in their way. There was only one target left, so only one of them could take it down. "Prepare to lose again Ratchet!" Talwyn said as she sprinted towards the last target. "Oh, not today Talwyn!" Ratchet replied. When Ratchet started sprinting down towards the path to the last target, he was afraid that Talwyn would get there first. Before Talwyn could even shoot the target, Ratchet shot a missile at the target. Then Talwyn turned around to face the Lombax standing heroically.

"Who said I was gonna lose?" Ratchet asked.

"Congratulations Ratchet, you finally beat me." Talwyn replied to his question.

"Yep, indeed I did." Ratchet said.

"Pewh...all of that shooting and sprinting tired me out." Talwyn said as she was tired out after all of that shooting and sprinting.

"Hey, why don't we get ourselves something to drink?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah...sure. But where?" Talwyn asked.

"Don't worry. I know the perfect place."

_**Sorry if this was a short chapter. I'll try my best to make the others long, but not that long. Continue reading to find out what will happen next between these two.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Refreshments

_**Kortog. **_After playing marksman with Talwyn, they went to Kortog where they could get themselves something to drink. So they went on Ratchet's ship and flew to Kortog. When they arrived at Kortog, they came out of the ship and started walking.

"Wow. Kortog has changed a lot since the war was over." Talwyn started.

"Yeah, I know. It's so freakin crazy. A planet with a big luxurious city. I wonder if they have any other ideas on how to make this planet more awesome." Ratchet replied.

"Yeah, I wonder if they do have any other ideas. Anyway, where could we get ourselves some refreshments?" Talwyn asked.

"Follow me. I know the way."

"Alright Ratchet. Lead the way." So Ratchet started leading the way to a place where they could get something to drink. After a long time of walking they've found a restaurant.

"Here we are Talwyn."

"So this is the place?"

"Yep. This is where we could get ourselves some refreshments."

"Okay then. Let's go." So they went inside the restaurant, asked for a table, went to a table, and waited for a waiter. Then after waiting for a minute or two, a waiter came to them and await for their orders.

Meaning their; Orders for something to drink or for food to eat.

"I would like to have a soda please?"

"What kind of soda?"

"A sprite."

"Okay. What about you Talwyn?"

"A strawberry smoothie please?"

"You got it. They'll be here momentarily." The waiter walked away from the two of them and went to get their drinks.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Yeah?"

"Where's that little robot of yours?"

"You mean; Clank?"

"Yeah. Where is that little guy?"

"Oh. I've put him to sleep. After the war was over, I decided to put him to sleep because he really needs it."

"Oh, okay. Just asking."

"So, what about Cronk and Zephyr? Are they doing any good?"

"Yeah, you can say that. They're just at the Apogee Space Station doing some random crap."

"What kind of random crap?"

"I don't know. Maybe trying out some of their heroic speeches that they invented by themselves."

"Is it me, or are they just trying to get a lot of attention?"

"That I don't know. Who knows right?"

"Yeah. Who knows." After they've waited for a long time, the droid came back with their drinks. "Here's your sprite Ratchet. And here's your strawberry smoothie Talwyn."

"Thank you." Ratchet said.

"Yes, thank you." Talwyn said. So the waiter left and Ratchet looked at Talwyn.

"Cheers Talwyn?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. Cheers Ratchet. To our years of fighting in the devastating, and long waited war." They clinked their glassed cups and they started drinking up their beverages. After they finished drinking their beverages, Talwyn was refreshed.

"Oh yeah. That's the stuff. I feel better already-" Then suddenly her shirt popped open, revealing her bra.

"Oh! Ah man, I hate when that happens." Ratchet's eyes were locked onto her bra where her breasts were inside the bra. She buttoned up her shirt and looked back at Ratchet.

"Ratchet? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh-yeah-uh-yeah, I'm okay."

"Alright then. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, but let me give this waiter a tip." Then the waiter came to the table where Rathet and Talwyn were at. "Would you like anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No, we're good. Thank you. Here's the tip."

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day." Then Ratchet and Talwyn went back to Ratchet's ship and flew back to Fastoon.

_**Fastoon.**_

When they arrived at Fastoon, Ratchet landed the ship and they came out of the ship and went to his place.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna...go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Okay." So Talwyn went to the bathroom and closed the door. When Ratchet was walking down the hallway where he was gonna check on Clank, he heard Talwyn moaning. He stopped at his tracks and went towards the door. The door was a little bit opened so he got on his knees and slowly opened the door a little bit. His eyes widened at the sight that caught his attention. Talwyn wasn't even wearing a shirt. Her bra was on the floor. She was massaging her breasts in circular motions. When she pinched her sensitive nipple she threw her head back and moaned.

"Ratchet..." This was something Ratchet was surprised to hear. She moaned his name. Ratchet was so turned on that his private part erected. He could feel the tip of his penis touched his pants. He groaned in pleasure.

"Oh my God..." Ratchet whispered. Seeing Talwyn like this turned Ratchet on. He wanted to have sex with her, but he wasn't sure of it yet. He was even more turned on when he saw her beginning to play with herself. She moaned and whimpered.

"Ratchet...baby...I want you." Talwyn said in a sweet tone. This made Ratchet shed his pants and underwear off. When he looked at his private part, he was really amazed. His private part was erected. So he laid behind a wall and began stroking his private part. He groaned in pleasure by hearing Talwyn's moans.

"Talwyn...you sound so beautiful." Ratchet whispered to himself.

"Ratchet...I want you so bad. You're a very...handsome...guy...AH!" Talwyn said to herself.

By hearing Talwyn's moans, Ratchet increased his speed. He groaned and moaned in pleasure. Talwyn increased her speed as well.

"Ratchet!...I'm almost there!" Talwyn said to herself.

"Oh my God...I'm about to explode." Ratchet said to himself.

Both of them were enjoying their fantastic fun. With Ratchet stroking his private part and with Talwyn playing with herself, It was overwhelming for them. Ratchet and Talwyn were both close to their climaxes. Ratchet went as fast as he could and Talwyn went as fast as she could. After a few times of Ratchet stroking his private part and after a few times of Talwyn doing her thing, they both came to an end where they were finally done.

"RATCHET!"

"Talwyn."

Ratchet and Talwyn's fun ended by saying each other's names. Talwyn screamed his name, but Ratchet didn't. He didn't want Talwyn to hear him. When it was all over, he got up but suddenly made a noise.

"Ratchet?" Worried Talwyn. Ratchet's eyes widened when Talwyn called out his name in worry. She was wondering if Ratchet was there, and his was, but he successfully stayed hidden so that Talwyn wasn't able to see him. So he ran to his room and closed the door behind him. He was afraid Talwyn might ask him; "Were you behind the bathroom door watching me?" So he sat on his bed and took a few deep breaths. Then he heard Talwyn knocking on his door. "Ratchet...can I come in?" Talwyn asked. "Sure...come in." Ratchet replied. Then she opened the door, came inside, and closed the door behind her. Then she sat on the bed next to Ratchet.

"Ratchet...are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah...of course...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...you seem to be...stressed out...you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Ratchet...is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Is there something that's bothering you?"

"No. I'm okay. You don't need to worry."

"Okay...if there's something you want to tell me...let me know." Then suddenly, she kissed his cheek. "Okay?" Ratchet looked down to his feet and sighed.

"Alright." Ratcet replied. "Good. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to the Apogee Space Station. I really need my rest, and so do you Ratchet." Talwyn said.

"Okay...I'm really tired anyway. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ratchet asked. "Yes. We'll see each other tomorrow. See ya Ratchet." Talwyn said.

"You too Talwyn." Ratchet replied. Then Talwyn went out the door, got into her ship and flew back home. Ratchet went to his bed, and fell asleep.

_**It looks like Ratchet is hiding something from Talwyn. But what is he hiding? Does it involve her? Is it too complicated? Continue reading to find out more on what will happen next between Ratchet and Talwyn.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ratchet's Vivid Dream

_**Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but sometimes, things can distract me. Anyway, enjoy.**_

After what Ratchet saw Talwyn did, his whole life began to turn upside down. He now likes her, but he doesn't know if she'll feel the same.

After Talwyn left Ratchet's home planet, Ratchet went to his bed and went to sleep. While he was sleeping, he began thinking about Talwyn. He began thinking about her when she was in the bathroom massaging her breasts, and when she was playing with herself. Thinking about all of this made his private part erect in his sleep. He groaned in pleasure in his sleep.

"Talwyn...you are so beautiful...and sexy. I want you too...but I don't know if you'll feel...the same." He said in his sleep. While he was sleeping, he heard a knock on his door. He wondered what it was, so he got up from his bed and answered it.

_"Hey Talwyn. I thought you said you were going home-" _Suddenly Talwyn kissed Ratchet. Then they broke apart and looked at each other's eyes. _"Ratchet...I love you."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes Ratchet. I love you so much." _Then they kissed again. While they were kissing, Talwyn slid her hand down inside his pants and touched his private part. He groaned in pleasure. Then he broke the kiss apart and looked away. _"No. Talwyn...I don't know if you feel the same. How am I supposed to know if you feel the same way as I am?"_

_"Ratchet, you don't need to know. I love you more than anyone else. Please respect that." _Ratchet couldn't believe what he was hearing. Talwyn loved him, but Ratchet wasn't sure about this. He loved her too, and he couldn't change that.

_"Talwyn...I...I love you too." _Ratchet kissed Talwyn and she kissed him back. Then she led them closer to his bed and she laid Ratchet down on the bed with her on-top of him. They continued kissing until she slid her hand down to his pants again, and grabbed onto his private part which was hard now. He groaned into the kiss and they broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other in the eye. _"It's hard Ratchet." _Talwyn said. _"I know it is." _Ratchet replied. Then he grabbed her breasts and massaged them in circular motions. This action caused her to moan in pleasure. After that, she leaned up and took her shirt off and threw it to the other side of the bed. Then she kissed him again.

Ratchet has never been this happy before. He didn't want to have sex with her because, he didn't know if she'll feel the same as much as he is. Then he flipped them over so that he was on-top of her.

_"Ratchet...please...I want you inside me." _Then Ratchet's smile faded and he looked away from Talwyn. _"Talwyn...I'm not sure about that..."_

_"Ratchet...It's okay. You can do it."_

_"But...Talwyn-"_

_"But nothing Ratchet. Just do it. I want to feel you from the inside." _Then he sighed in defeat and looked back at Talwyn. _"Alright...I guess I'll do it."_

_"Thank you Ratchet, but first, let's get you out of these clothes."_

_"Why can't I just take my pants off?"_

_"Because, I like you better when you have nothing on, my Lombax lover." _Then she kissed him again passionately. First, he shed all of her clothes off, then she shed all of his off too.

_"Ratchet...can you sit back for me?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it baby."_

_"Alright." _Then he sat back behind his bed and Talwyn went towards him and grabbed his private part.

_"Oh...dang Talwyn...that feels so good, when you grab onto it."_

_"I know it does baby...It's so big Ratchet...you are indeed a really big boy. This so turns me on." _Then she began stroking his private part. Ratchet rolled his eyes and groaned and moaned in pleasure.

_"I love the way you groan and moan in pleasure Ratchet. You're so turning me on right now." _Then she went to his side and kissed him while she was stroking his private part. He gripped the bed sheets as he groaned in pleasure. Then he whimpered in pleasure.

_"You like that baby?"_

_"Of course I do Talwyn. Why wouldn't I like it?"_

_"If you didn't liked it, I wouldn't be doing this right now."_

_"Talwyn...please go faster."_

_"You want me to go faster baby?"_

_"Yes...yes, please."_

_"Beg for it Ratchet. I want you to beg me for it."_

_"Talwyn...please do it...please, I'm begging you!" _When she heard Ratchet begged, she complied and went in a fast pace. _"Now that's what I'm talking about baby." _

Talwyn kissed Ratchet while she was stroking his manhood. Ratchet grabbed one of her breasts and massaged them. Talwyn moaned in pleasure.

_"Ratchet..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love it when you do that."_

_"Yeah, I know. You can stop now. I'm ready to enter inside you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Lay down for me." _She let go of his manhood and laid down just like Ratchet told her to do. Then he went towards her.

_"Are you...ready Talwyn?"_

_"Of course I am baby. Do it."_

_"Alright." _He entered in front of her and they both moaned in pleasure.

_"Oh my God Ratchet, you feel so amazing when you're inside me."_

_"I know Talwyn, but you...you're so tight. I never thought you'd feel this tight before." _Then he began moving in and out of her in a slow and steady pace.

_"Ratchet...please go faster, harder. Please."_

_"With pleasure Talwyn." _Ratchet complied and went in a fast pace, causing the Markazian to moan in pleasure.

_"AH!...YES, YES, YES!"_

_"Holy freakin crap Talwyn!" _While he was moving in and out of her in a fast pace, he leaned down towards Talwyn's face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Then they broke apart from the kiss and he leaned down towards her neck and kissed it. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

_"Ah...Ratchet."_

_"Oh, Talwyn." _Then it was all about to come to an end. After a few hard thrusts, they both screamed each other's names.

_"RATCHET!"_

_"TALWYN!" _After that, Ratchet collapsed onto the bed next to Talwyn. She turned to face Ratchet. _"Ratchet...that was amazing, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah...it certainly was. I never knew sex would feel this great."_

_"And now you know. I love you Ratchet."_

_"...I love you too Talwyn." _

Then suddenly, Ratchet woke up from his sleep and finds himself alone in his room.

"Wow...what a amazing dream that was...I...wish it would come to reality one day." Then he laid down on his pillow and fell asleep.

_**Okay so, this was all a dream Ratchet had. He wishes that one day, it would all come to reality one day. He knew it. Stay tuned for more to come.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Talwyn's Worry For Ratchet

_**Okay, for this chapter, It's gonna focus more on Talwyn. Enjoy. **_

_**Talwyn's POV.**_

_**Apogee Space Station.**_

After I left Ratchet's place, I went back to my home, which is called; The Apogee Space Station. I landed my ship in the ship hangar, and went inside the main door that lead to the inside.

When I was inside, I went to the room where Cronk and Zephyr were at, performing their heroic speeches.

"And let's not forget the day that we; Cronk and Zephyr saved the galaxy from the terrifying monsters who ruled the universe. And-"

"Cronk, can you do me a big favor and shut up for ten minutes, please?" I interrupted. "Oh...sorry Talwyn. Anyway, where were you?" Cronk asked.

"I was out."

"Out where?" Zephyr asked.

"I was out with a friend."

"Oh, okay...wait, was this friend of yours a boy or a girl?" Cronk asked.

"Cronk...does it matter?" I asked as I was being annoyed by Cronk.

"Well...we're...uh...we're just wondering Talwyn."

"Yeah. Me and Cronk are just trying to keep you safe."

"Guys. Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can handle myself. You don't need to worry about me." I replied.

"Oh, okay Talwyn. Is there anything that you need?" Cronk asked.

"Well...I'm gonna go to my room, so why don't you two just let me have some peace and quite?" I asked.

"Yes, sure Talwyn. Come on Zephyr, let's give Talwyn Apogee some peace and quite."

"Sure thing Cronk, let's go." Then they went out of my room and I just laid down on my back, and was staring at the ceiling. I wondered what was wrong with Ratchet.

He seemed...stressed out, like something was bothering him or something. I couldn't tell Cronk and Zephyr that the friend I was out with was Ratchet. I know that he's a boy and all, a big boy who've grown so much, I couldn't tell how tall he was. But I'm sure Cronk and Zephyr will freak out if I told them it was Ratchet who is a boy. Ratchet's a nice guy. Seriously, he is. Everytime, when a girl likes a guy, the father becomes overprotective with his daughter. That's the one reason why I couldn't tell Cronk and Zephyr. They'll probably become overprotective with me. So then, after staring at the ceiling, I felt tired. So I got into my bed and fell asleep.

_**The next day at 12:00 pm.**_

In the morning, it was 12:00 pm. I woke up as the sun shined my faced, causing me to wake up from my sleep. I got up from my bed and went to take a shower. When I was inside the bathroom, I took everything off and put them in the hamper. Then I looked at the mirror and was looking at my breasts. They were just the right size. I smiled as I looked at them. Then I went in the shower and turned on the shower faucet. I waited for it to get warm and when it did, I began washing my hair out. After that, I felt...strange. I began to sit down and let the water flow down on me. I closed my eyes and began thinking about Ratchet.

"Ratchet..." I started. That was the first word that came out of my mouth. Then I looked at my breasts once again, just to see how big they were, but they weren't that big. They were just the right size. I slowly raised my hands and started to massage both of them. I moaned lightly at my touch. Then i pinched my sensitive nipple and moaned louder.

"Ah!" It felt so good doing that. This was something I enjoyed doing. But then I realized that I was wasting warm water. So I washed up, got out of the shower, put a towel around my body so that it would cover my breasts, and went out of the door.

I got dressed and started to call Ratchet. I waited for him to pick up, and when I heard the phone that was picked up, I knew it was him.

"Ratchet...are you there?"

_"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" _

"I'm good. What about you?"

_"I'm okay, I guess." _

"Okay. That's good. Um...are you ready? Because I told you that, we were going to see each other tomorrow."

_"Yeah, I'm ready. Meet me at Fastoon."_

"Got it. See you there."

_"You too." _

So then I hanged up the phone and went to Fastoon to meet Ratchet like I said I would.


	5. Chapter 5: Going To The Beach

_**Fastoon.**_

After Talwyn landed on Fastoon, she went to Ratchet's place. She knocked on the door three times and Ratchet let her in.

"Hey Ratchet. I told you, we would see each other again."

"Heh, yeah. You're saying that, like we've never seen each other for three years."

"Well, I'm here now. So what is it for us to do? Because I was thinking of going to the beach."

"Ugh, Talwyn, I hate the beach."

"Why? What's so bad about the beach?"

"Everything. Well...most of it. Everytime, I want to go swimming, I'm always afraid that a jellyfish will come out of no where and sting me. And there's sharks. Boy do I hate sharks. Those things just wanna eat ya up. Seriously, I freakin hate it!"

"Ratchet, you're being paranoid."

"I'm being paranoid? I'm serious! Everything about the beach sucks!"

"Ratchet, have you ever been to the beach? Because I can tell you haven't been there. Come on, let's go to the beach." Ratchet thought to himself; _"Luckily, she doesn't know where it is." _

"I even know where it is, Ratchet." Then Ratchet's realization sunked in. _"Dang it!" _

"Now come on, Ratchet. It's at planet Ebaro." After Talwyn left the room, Ratchet thought to himself; _"Maybe next time I'll learn to shut my mouth." _Then he went out of his room and got in the ship with Talwyn.

"If I get eaten by sharks, you're going to be my number one pancake flipping machine."

"How's that even possible?"

"It is...you just don't know it." Then she started the engines and flew off to Ebaro."

_**Ebaro.**_

When they made it to Ebaro, they got out of the ship. "Are you ready Ratchet?" Talwyn asked as Ratchet was looking at the water of the beach.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm ready. I just don't like the sound of this. What if I get eaten by sharks?"

"Then, you use one of your crazy weapons that you've been collecting all these years."

"Ooookay then. Let's go then."

So they got into their swimming clothes and Talwyn called to Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet. How do I look?" When Ratchet looked at Talwyn, he was starstrucked. She looked even more hot than before.

"Uh...you look nice."

"Thanks. Now let's go build some sand castles."

"Don'tchu think that's...childish?"

"Just because you're a teenager or a adult, doesn't mean that you stop doing the things a child would do."

"Alright. If you want to build sand castles, then that's what we're gonna do. Let's go."

So, Talwyn and Ratchet began making sand castles. Talwyn began making a sand castle of a building that was big to fit in.

"Hey Ratchet, look at this. A big building. There's room up here ya know."

"It's okay, I rather be down here. Why don'tchu come and look at my sand castle?"

"Okay. I'll be right there." When Talwyn got out of her big building that she made, she went to see Ratchet's sand castle. But, it was something she didn't expect to see.

"Wow...that's a nice sand...sculpture that you made Ratchet."

"What?" When he looked at it, he thought it was building, but instead, it was him and Talwyn kissing. He quickly grabbed his weapon and shot it down.

"Um...why don't we go swimming, shall we?" Ratchet walked away from Talwyn, and went into the water. Talwyn got confused after what just happened. So she went to the water with Ratchet and began swimming.

"Relaxing, isn't it Ratchet?"

"Yeah...it's really relaxing." Then suddenly, he noticed that Talwyn was no where to be seen."

"Talwyn?...Where are you?" When she was no where to be seen, he felt something grabbed him. It dragged him down underwater and Ratchet struggled to reach the surface. When he reached the surface, he was gasping for air. Talwyn came up laughing.

"That wasn't funny Talwyn! Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Ratchet, don't worry, it was just a joke. It's not like, I was trying to drown you."

"Yeah, but I could've died!"

"Ratchet, I didn't brought you down there that long. Just calm down."

"I'm trying...it's just that...I can get mad all of a sudden."

"I know. Now let's continue swimming."

"Okay." So then they continued swimming, playing with the water, joking around, until they came to a point where they finally wanna come out of the water.

"Pewh...Ratchet...I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too. Let's get out of this water and get something to drink." Then they swim back to shore, grabbed some smoothies, drank the smoothies and went back to Fastoon.

_**Fastoon.**_

When they arrived at Fastoon, Talwyn told Ratchet she was going to the bathroom. When she went inside the bathroom she closed the door. Ratchet came back to the bathroom door and peeked through the door, but he had to open it a little bit so that he was able to see her. When he was able to see her, she began taking her shirt off.

"Oh...my...freaking...God." Ratchet said to himself. She took her shirt off and threw it to the other side of the bathroom floor. Then she was left with her bra on. She slowly slid down the left line of the bra off and did the same to the right, and her bra was completely off. Before she was able to massage her breasts, she finally spotted Ratchet at her sights. Her eyes went widened as she saw Ratchet at her sights. Ratchet's eyes went widened as he noticed that Talwyn caught him watching her.

"...Ratchet?" When Ratchet was exposed, he ran away from the bathroom door and ran as quickly as he could to his room and locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Finally Occurs

**Sorry if I haven't been updating in a while. I had to do a ridiculous english assignment. Seriously, it sucked! Anyway, enjoy.**

After he ran away from the bathroom door, he ran to his room and locked the door. Ratchet was busted this time. He was so scared that his heart was beating hard. He was afraid that Talwyn might not ever wanna be his friend again. He didn't know what to do. So he just sat on his bed shaking like crazy, until Talwyn came to the door and knocked on it. But this time, Ratchet didn't answered.

"Ratchet...it's me. Open the door."

"No! Talwyn...just go away, please!"

"Ratchet, just let me in!"

"Why should I?! Didn't you just saw me watching you?!"

"Ratchet...please...open the door, so we can discuss this." Ratchet could hear the pleading in her voice. So he got off of his bed, went towards the door and opened it.

"There. Now what are you gonna do? Call me a stalker? Call me a freak? Call me a nuisance?" He sat back down on his bed looking at the floor. Talwyn sat next to him. "...No Ratchet. I'm not gonna call you either of those names. But why were you watching me?"

"I...I was just...interested. I never saw anything like that in my life before." Talwyn didn't said anything after those words came out of his mouth. She got surprised.

"Ratchet...do you like me?"

"What? No, I-...I don't "like" like you I just...like you as a friend." She got up and sat on his lap. "Ratchet...baby...don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. It's okay. We're the only ones here." He took a deep breath and looked at Talwyn. "Y-...yes. I do like you."

"Really?...Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because...I didn't think you would feel the same. I didn't wanna take the chance of being turned down by a hot smokin' girl like you." After Ratchet said that, she looked down and looked back at Ratchet.

"Ratchet...there's something I wanna tell you too."

"And what's that?"

"I...like you too."

"You do?"

"Of course Ratchet."

"Wow...this all makes perfect sense now. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well, just like you said...I didn't think you would feel the same too. Remember when I moaned your name? That proved that I liked you Ratchet."

"Wow...I guess we both have something in common don't we?"

"I guess you can say that." Then there was silence in the room, until Talwyn spoked. "Have you ever wanted to know how it feels when you touch a woman's boobs?"

"You mean...breasts? I didn't thought of that."

"Well...do you want to know how it feels like?"

"Are you seriously letting me do this?"

"Yes Ratchet. Give me your hand."

"Say again?"

"Your hand."

"Uh...okay." Ratchet moved his hand to Talwyn and she grabbed hold of his hand and moved it to her breast. She moaned lightly at his touch.

"Wow...dang...this is...just...wow."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels...nice...really nice."

"Touch both of them Ratchet."

"Uh...okay." Then he moved both of his hands towards her breasts and calmly grabbed onto two of them and moved them in circular motions. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Now this...this is just...freakin amazing. I've never knew your breasts were that perfect Talwyn." Then she returned to face Ratchet and said something he didn't expect her to say.

"Ratchet...do me...now."

"W-What? What do you mean by saying; Do me?" She leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "I want you to have sex with me." Ratchet's eyes went widened at her words.

"Wait...r-really Talwyn? Are you serious about letting me do this?"

"Only for you baby...only for you Ratchet." Then she grabbed her shirt and popped it open, revealing her bra in front of him. His eyes went widened at the sight that caught his attention.

"Do you see this Ratchet?...I can tell...that this...is the body of the Markazian like me...that you begged for."

"Oooh yes...I've been begging for this." Then he looked at Talwyn in the eye. "Talwyn...I hope that this doesn't seem weird to you...but, I've been dreaming about you all my life now. I remember having a dream about you. You said that you loved me."

"...It's true Ratchet." Then she kissed him. Ratchet's heart began beating really fast and really hard. Then they broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other.

"I've been dreaming about you too Ratchet. I love you Ratchet." Ratchet always wanted to hear her say those words. He smiled at Talwyn. "I love you too Talwyn." Then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She laid Ratchet down and kissed him again. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them in circular motions. She moaned into the kiss. She got up, threw her shirt to the other side of the bed and returned kissing Ratchet. Then she slid her hand under his pants, then his underwear, until it reached his manhood. She grabbed onto it and Ratchet groaned at her touch.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes Talwyn...It does feel good." Then suddenly, Ratchet flipped them over and he leaned down towards her neck and kissed it. She arched her back and moaned.

"Ratchet..."

"Wow...that was very impressive. That sounded really sexy. I love it when you moan my name."

"Now you know why, I like you."

"Yes, I can tell." Then he kissed her and slid his hand down towards her thighs. She moaned at his touch.

"Ah...oh, Ratchet."

"You like that don'tchu?"

"Yes I do baby."

"Good...I'm glad you like it. You're so beautiful Talwyn."

"...Thank you Ratchet." She shed his pants and underwear off, until his manhood was revealed at her sights. She grabbed it again and Ratchet groaned at her touch.

"Oooh my God Talwyn...that...feels so good."

"I know baby. It's supposed to feel good." Then she began stroking his manhood at a fast pace. He groaned as she went even faster.

"You like that Ratchet?"

"Yes...I do."

"I know you do baby." Then she went even faster by stroking his manhood. Ratchet groaned as her speed increased. She went to his side and kissed him while she was stroking his manhood. Then she kissed his neck. He groaned and moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, don'tchu baby? Say it. Say that you like it."

"I like it. Oh my God, Talwyn! I'm getting close!"

"Do it for me Ratchet." After a few times of stroking his manhood, all of his semen escaped from his manhood and landed on his chest.

"Wow...look at that Ratchet. I've never knew that much would escape from you. You really are indeed a big boy Ratchet." Then she kissed him. Then she shed all her clothes off and threw them aside. Then she laid herself down and spread her legs wide apart and arched her back.

"Do it Ratchet. Do it! I want to feel you from the inside!"

"Oooh you got it Talwyn." When he went towards her and when he was about to enter her, he stopped at his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Talwyn...if I do this...This is gonna hurt you."

"Ratchet, I know...I've been dealing with pain by getting hurt by pirates, jumping off buildings to land safety, taking out aliens, and all that stuff. Just do it." Then he looked at her in the eye.

"Are you sure about this Talwyn?"

"Yes Ratchet. I trust you. Now do it for me baby."

"...Okay Talwyn." Then he entered her in a slow and steady pace.

"Ratchet...please...go faster for me."

"But, I don't wanna hurt you." Then she raised her hand up and held onto his cheek.

"Ratchet...listen to me baby...I know you don't wanna hurt me, but...I've dealt with pain all in my life now. If I can deal with pain like that, then I can deal with pain like this. It's okay." Then Ratchet was taken by her words. He took a deep breath and looked at Talwyn.

"Alright. I'll do it. For you." Then he went in and out of her, breaking her barrier. She let out a small cry of pain, but she took a few deep breaths and nodded, telling Ratchet that she was ready. Then he thrusted in and out of her in a fast pace. Talwyn moaned as his speed increased. Ratchet was taken by her hot tight walls.

"Ratchet...I've never knew you would feel this amazing. You're such a perfect Lombax."

"And you Talwyn are just so tight. I love how the way you feel." Then he increased his speed at a really fast rate. Talwyn moaned louder.

"AH! YES! YES! YES! RATCHET, GO MUCH FASTER! HARDER!"

"With pleasure Talwyn!" Then he increased his speed even more at a faster rate. Talwyn moaned louder and louder each time he thrusts into her. Ratchet felt like he was gonna explode. He kept on thrusting in and out of Talwyn as fast as he could. Then he felt something coming.

"RATCHET! I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE!"

"ME TOO TALWYN! DO IT FOR ME BABY!" Then he went even faster into Talwyn. After a few hard thrusts, Talwyn screamed at the top of her lungs as her fluid escaped from her and Ratchet's semen escaped from him, and entered Talwyn.

"RATCHET!"

"TALWYN!" After they were done, Ratchet collapsed next to Talwyn. He was breathing heavily. Talwyn was breathing heavily too. She looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet...that...was so amazing."

"Yeah...I know...I've never knew sex would feel this...amazing."

"And now you know Ratchet." Then she went towards him and kissed him. Then they broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"Talwyn...I wish to do more of this in the future."

"And we will do more of this in the future. I love you Ratchet."

"I love you too Talwyn." They both kissed, went into Ratchet's bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Two Cute Couple

_**Fastoon.**_

After Ratchet and Talwyn had sex yesterday, they both went to his bed and went to sleep. Ratchet was in the bed sleeping until he woke up and saw Talwyn asleep next to him. He thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. It was real. Ratchet loved this girl. He would do anything in his life to keep her with him. He would do anything in his life to keep her happy. He would do his very best to protect Talwyn in all of his life. While she was asleep he was stroking her face. Her face was so soft and so beautiful, like someone stuffed pillow feathers in her face. After that, he went closer to her and was about to kiss her lips until suddenly, Talwyn grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. Ratchet kissed her back. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning Talwyn." They both kissed. "You know Ratchet, if you wanted to kiss me, you could've asked me."

"Well...I didn't want to disturb you." They kissed and Talwyn went on-top of Ratchet and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him in the eye with a smile on her face.

"Ratchet...I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too Talwyn and I too want to be with you too."

"Then let's be together. As a couple. A couple who loves each other."

"You mean like; A boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Then let's be that sort of couple." They kissed and Talwyn's phone began to beep. It was on the dresser and Talwyn grabbed it, but was thinking if she should answer it.

"Who's that calling?"

"Cronk and Zephyr."

"You're not gonna answer that are you?" Ratchet asked. Talwyn was getting an idea. She looked at the phone and looked at Ratchet smiling.

"Well...why don't I just..." She pressed the button on the phone and hanged up. "Oops. I just hanged them up." She giggled and put the phone back down on the dresser and returned on-top of Ratchet with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ratchet."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Why don't we get ourselves some lunch? I'm hungry anyway."

"Alright then. Let's go get ourselves some lunch. My treat." Talwyn got off of Ratchet and went to the shower. Ratchet came in the shower with Talwyn and they both washed up, got dress, and went out the door. They got on Ratchet's ship and flew off to Allgon City.

_**Allgon City.**_

When they arrived, they got out of the ship and went to a table.

"Alright, I'm gonna go in there to get something for us, while you just wait here okay?"

"Okay Ratchet."

"Good." He kissed her and went inside. Talwyn sat down on her seat and waited for Ratchet to come back. Then out of no where she spotted a Markazian. She called out to it.

"Hey Krillia! Over here!" It was Krillia. She came over and sat next to her.

"Hey Talwyn. What's up girl?"

"Oh, I'm great! And guess what."

"What?"

"I...have a boyfriend." Krillia's face was full of shock. "Stop playin'."

"I'm not joking Krillia, I really do have one."

"Okay then, what's his name?"

"Ratchet."

"Seriously? Is that the boy who saved the world numerous times?"

"Yep."

"Dang, you're lucky girl."

"Heh, yeah I know."

"Did he got you into bed?"

"Yes."

"Did he did ya real good?"

"He sure did. It was like...so amazing."

"Now that's just awesome girl. Anyway I'm gonna go now. I gotta head back to work."

"Then why did you came out here?"

"Well, I was gonna get me something to eat, but then that's when I found you."

"Oh...okay."

"Oh and Talwyn...can I ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Okay. Does Ratchet like you because of how you look or does he like you because of your hot sexy body?"

"Ratchet likes me for me. I like him for him. We both are a very cute couple. That's who we are."

"Alright. That's all I needed to ask. I'll see you later."

"You too Krillia." Krillia left and Talwyn watched as she ran like a speeding car. Then Ratchet came out with lunch. He sat down across Talwyn.

"Hey Talwyn. What were you doing when I was gone?"

"I just met my friend; Krillia. Her and I were...talking about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. I would like to hear what you have talked about." Then they began eating their lunch and Talwyn told Ratchet everything that she told Krillia about Ratchet. After that, they went back to Fastoon, had sex again, and fell asleep next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8: One Big Surprise

_**I am SO sorry for the long delay. I've been going on trips and stuff. Please don't be mad at me though. Anyway, enjoy.**_

_**Fastoon.**_

When Ratchet woke up in the morning, he didn't saw Talwyn next to him. Instead, he heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He went to the bathroom and saw Talwyn.

"Hey, Talwyn what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey baby. I was just throwin' up. I guess it must've been the food I was eating or something."

"I don't know about that Talwyn. I mean you were fine yesterday, despite the fact, that the food you ate yesterday, there was no problem with it." She finished and got up to face Ratchet.

"You know, maybe you're right. If it wasn't the food, then it must've been somethin' else. I suggest that we...ugh." Talwyn got dizzy and was about to fall, but Ratchet caught her.

"I think you need a doctor. Let's go." They went to a home planet where all Markazians live (Despite the fact, that I don't know where they live) and went to a doctor. It was a female, and she examined her and brought out the results.

"Allright Ratchet, I have brought out the results to Talwyn's problem." The female doctor said.

"So, what's wrong with her?"

"Well...let's just say, that your friend Talwyn, is in labor."

"Which means?"

"Which means, she's having a baby." Talwyn raised herself up from her bed in shock.

"I'm what?!"

"That's right, Talwyn Apogee. You're having a baby. And according to the ultra sounds, it appears that you are having a boy." Talwyn and Ratchet were in complete shock. Then Ratchet spoked.

"Um...we'll be leaving now." Ratchet said. Then they left and head back home. When they got back home, that's when the excitement occurred. Talwyn started dancing happily and started jumping in the air happily.

"Okay, okay Talwyn you can stop now."

"Ratchet, do you know why I'm so happy?"

"No."

"I'm having a baby! That's why!" Then she started spinning around. Then she stopped and fell to the ground laughing.

"Yeah, I know. But there's something that you should know Talwyn."

"Ratchet, what else is there to know, despite the fact, that I am happy right now?"

"If we have this baby, it's going to change our lives. We'll have to start, taking care of it, feeding it, washing it up, and...you know, everything."

"I know Ratchet." Talwyn kissed him. "That's why you'll be here with me to help take care of it." Talwyn said. "And Ratchet."

"Yes Talwyn?" Ratchet got curious. "Please...please don't leave me. I would hate to be alone with the child." Talwyn said in a begging tone.

"Talwyn, baby, I won't leave you. I will do all I can to help take care of you and this child."

"Thank you baby." Talwyn said as she kissed him. Then they broke apart. "But I'm gonna have to, tell Cronk and Zephyr about this."

"Why? Do they have to know?"

"Ratchet, I can't keep this hidden for a long time. I have to tell them, somehow. They have to know, or else they'll suspect what's going on." Talwyn said.

"Okay...you're right. They have to know. Why don't we tell them now?" He asked.

"Well, I guess it's not a bad idea. We'll tell them tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Okay. Fine with me. We'll tell them by tomorrow."

_**Sorry if this sounds short. But I'm gonna work on making the other chapters. Continue reading to find out more.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Disaster Happens

_**Apogee Space Station.** _

After they went to the Apogee Space Station, Talwyn told Cronk and Zephyr the hole story from start to finish. And here's what they get...

"What?! You're pregnant, because of Ratchet?!" Cronk asked.

"Yes, Cronk. And it's not a big deal. Ratchet's gonna take care of me and our child. I have faith in him."

"B-But Ms. Apogee-"

"No butts Zephyr. Okay?" Zephyr sighed in defeat.

"Ooh. Alright."

"Good. That's what I thought."

"Hey, Talwyn, since we're here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go and wake Clank up and I'm gonna get some stuff for the child."

"Okay. Hurry back."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Talwyn. I'll see you later." Then Ratchet went to his ship and flew off. Without anything being noticed, there was a spy bug on the ceiling, recording everything that it saw.

"Captain, captain! Did you just heard, what I heard?" Rusty Pete asked.

"Of course, I heard what I heard, you little savage swine!" Romulus Slag said, hitting Pete in the head. "The young girl name: Talwyn Apogee, is having a child."

"Heh heh, yeah, have you gotten anyone pregnant sir?" Pete asked.

"Pete! What in the living heck, would made you say that?! My gosh, you are so stupid!"

"Oh, my apologies sir, I was just-"

"Forget about it Pete. I have something that we can do to this...Talwyn of his."

"Um...Sir, are we really gonna hurt her?"

"No...we're not gonna hurt her. We are gonna lead Ratchet to her. Because you know why?"

"Nope."

"Heh heh heh, because Ratchet would do anything to save her. And I know just how to get this planned out." Slag said.

_**Fastoon.**_

Ratchet and Clank just went to numerous stores to collect some items for the child. After they did all of that, they had to leave them at his house, because it was all heavy.

"Pewh. Thanks for the help Clank. I really needed it."

"No problem Ratchet. Why don't you check and see if everything's alright with Talwyn?"

"That's what I'm gonna do." Ratchet turned on his comlink. "Hello? This is Ratchet, Zephyr are you there?" There was no answer. "Zephyr? Zephyr! Zephyr, answer me! ARE you there?" All Ratchet could hear was static.

"Something's wrong."

"Indeed."

"We need to go and check on them. Who knows what has happened to them." Ratchet and his little robot: Clank, went to his ship and flew to the station.

_**Apogee Space Station.**_

When they arrived, the whole place was completely a mess. Ratchet went to Zephyr.

"Zephyr. Zephyr! Wake up man!"

"Ah! Oh. Oh, it's just you Ratchet."

"Where's Talwyn?"

"Talwyn?"

"Yes Talwyn, where is she?!"

"Um...I don't know. But I think that should answer your question." Zephyr pointed to the direction, and there was a big whole in the wall. Ratchet went over to the wall and noticed some black ash.

"This looks like something from a ship." Ratchet said.

"Could it be from Pirates?" After Clank said that, that thought just popped right into Ratchet's head.

"Pirates. They must've came here and took her. And probably Romulus Slag's involved with this. We need to go and find them...and bring her back."

"But Ratchet...we don't know where they went."

"...That's what you think." He went over to Cronk. "Cronk. If you were a pirate, where would you go?"

"Uh...Slag's Fleet! Ublik Passage! That's where I would be."

"Then we need to go there now, let's go people!" Then they all went to his ship, entered the coordinates and flew off.

_**Slag's Fleet: Ublik Passage.**_

After Talwyn was captured, she woke up in a cell. She didn't know where she was, nobody was there with her. She looked down to her stomach and found that her chest was still big and that the child was safe. Until, she heard a cruel evil laugh.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Talwyn Apogee."

"If isn't Captain, dip head. The leader of all the scrap metal freaks."

"Hm, you got a provoking mouth of yours, Talwyn."

"What the heck, do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing, Talwyn. I'm just trying to lead Ratchet here, so that I can have a chance of killing that annoying hairball."

"You really think Ratchet is that weak? Well, that's when you're wrong. He'll come for me. I know he will."

"...We'll see about that. Now listen here Talwyn, maybe, if you're a good girl..." He grabbed her by the neck. "Then, I won't have any reason to cause you a miscarriage!" Then he let her go and she was gasping for air. Then Captain Slag left Talwyn all alone.

"I know you'll come for me Ratchet...I know you will."

**Will Ratchet be able to save Talwyn before she gets a miscarriage, or have the baby? Will Captain Slag kill Ratchet? Will they get there in time?** _**Stay tune for more to come.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Talwyn

_**Slag's Fleet: Ublik Passage.** _

After they made it to Slag's fleet, they had to fight their way through numerous pirates. Until, Ratchet spoke.

"Okay, Clank. Do you know where Talwyn is?"

"I'll try looking for her in my conscious." He looked through his mind, and found Talwyn in a cell.

"She's in a cell. On the top of that tower."

"Then let's go, guys." Then Ratchet, and his friends went on, and fought more pirates that were in their way.

At Talwyn's cell, she was alone, waiting for her hero to come and save her from the terror of Captain Slag. She grabbed her comlink and tried to contact him. Ratchet got a signal from her and answered her.

_"Ratchet." _

"Talwyn! It's you."

_"Yes, it's me, now look this place is dangerous! You shouldn't have come here." _

"Why?"

_"Because, this is a trap! Slag's only trying to lead you to me, so that he can kill you." _

"Talwyn, I'm not leaving without you, I'm coming."

_"...Ratchet...if anything happens to me...I-" _Then she was cut off. "Talwyn!"

"What's wrong?" Clank asked.

"She was cut off. It must be from the jammers that they installed. Cronk, go and destroy that thing!"

"You got it." Then suddenly, numerous numbers of robots came in front of him.

"...Um...after we finish these guys off."

"Don't worry about them Cronk, go, we'll cover you!" Then Cronk went as fast as he could and got in front of the jammer, and was about to destroy it until, a pirate jumped in front of him.

"Ah!"

"Surrender, pathetic robot scum."

"Um...you wanna see a magic trick?"

"Really? I love magic tricks."

"Okay. Now, for my first trick, I'm gonna make you disappear."

"How does it go?"

"Like this!" Then he punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. "I can't believe he fell for that...A ha ha ha ha ha-" Then Ratchet called out to him.

"CRONK!" Cronk got shocked and looked at Ratchet. "Hurry it up, or else this is the end for all of us, including Talwyn!"

"Oh, uh, right." Then he placed a bomb on the jammer, ran away, and detonated the bomb. Then the jammer exploded, but for some reason, it didn't worked.

"Well?...Did it worked? Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, I think there are more jammers in this place."

"How many Clank?"

"Ten."

"You've got to be kidding me. This is just not my day, is it? Oh well let's just go and take em' all out, one by one." Then they went together and continued on, destroying robot pirates.

Back at Talwyn's cell, she became tired, because of the child. She put her hand on her belly. "You're gonna come out of me real soon my little one. I don't know what to call you yet...but I'll think of something. Hopefully, it'll be a great name for you..." Talwyn said.

Then after destroying the last jammer, they were able to use their communicators.

"Okay guys, the system's online. Cronk and Zephyr, when Talwyn is safe with us, place every bomb you have, here."

"May I ask why?"

"So, we can blow this place to hell with slag along with it." Then Ratchet went pass the tower door, but the door blocked Clank and the others, their way.

"Clank! Cronk, and Zephyr!"

"It's okay Ratchet, you get Talwyn. She needs you."

"Yes, you're right Clank. She needs me. You sure y'all will be okay on your owns?"

"We'll be alright Ratchet. Now go!" Then Ratchet turned around and ran away. When he got there, he saw Talwyn in a square-box cell. He went to her.

"Talwyn."

"Ratchet."

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Ratchet, you must leave, If you don't Captain Slag will-" Then suddenly, Ratchet was hit in the face by Slag's hammer that was in his hand.

"Welcome Ratchet. It seems you've arrived at the right time. Now, prepare to DIE!" He was about to stab him, but Ratchet turned around and blocked his sword with his wrench.

"Surrender Ratchet, or else Talwyn dies."

"Never! I'll never surrender to you! I will save Talwyn!" He striked at him, but Slag blocked it. Then Ratchet jumped on his chest and punched him in the eye.

"UGH! My eye!" When he was caught off guard, he grabbed his sword and stabbed him in his other eye. Ratchet watched as he screamed in pain. And then he finally fell to the ground. Then Ratchet went to her cell, unlocked it, and helped her out. Then she kissed him. Then they broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Ratchet. I knew you would come for me."

"Well...you know what they say...a true heart should never be doubted. And I love you too Talwyn." They broke apart from the hug.

"Now, we need to get out of here."

"You're right. The rest will be coming for you."

"Yeah, of course they will, now come on." Then they ran out of the tower and went to find Clank, Cronk and Zephyr. When they found them, they were waiting for them on his ship.

"Ratchet! Come on, let's go! This place won't last long, we need to get out of here!" Zephyr warned him. When they got to his ship, that's when things start to change.

"Ratchet! Come on, let's go!" Cronk yelled out. "...Cronk...do you have the detonator?"

"Yes...why?"

"Give it to me." Cronk gave him the detonator. "Y'all go...I won't be coming with you." Then Talwyn snapped. "What? What do you mean you won't come?"

"Because, Talwyn...I need to make sure everything here...dies."

"But Ratchet...I don't wanna lose you! Please don't do this!" Talwyn said through her tears.

"Talwyn...all I wanted was you and the child safe."

"So, you think THIS is more important than keeping YOU alive?!"

"...Yes. Look I don't want to argue right now okay? Now go! All of you! No matter what happens to me, don't turn back." Everybody, including Talwyn was sad to see Ratchet do something like this, but they have to. They couldn't change his mind. So without anyone saying anything, Zephyr flew the ship away. Talwyn looked out the window and looked at Ratchet, as a tear fell from her eye.

Ratchet watched as the ship flew away. Then there was numerous numbers of pirates coming for him. Ratchet tried his best to devastate every pirate his saw with his own eyes. When it came to a point where he couldn't kill them all, despite the fact that he was all alone, he grabbed the detonator and said his final words.

"...This is for you Talwyn..." Then he pushed the trigger and the hole pirate fleet was destroyed.

In Ratchet's ship they saw the planet exploded to a million pieces. "Cronk, check for any life forms, please."

"But...but Talwyn-"

"I just want to see if Ratchet's ALIVE!" Talwyn yelled.

"Okay, okay, Talwyn. I'll check." Cronk checked for life forms and nothing could be detected.

"So? Is there anything out there?" Cronk knew that if he told her, it would break her heart...literally.

"Ms. Apogee...there's no sigh of life forms...there's just...robot pieces, smoke, and rubble." Talwyn looked down at her feet. "I'm so sorry." Then Talwyn covered her face with her arms and cried. And they continued flying until they reached the station. Ratchet did what he could for his friends...and for his love.

_**Did I shocked you? Leave a review if I did. This was something, I had in my mind, and I think it's pretty good. Stay tune for more of Ratchet's True Love.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Back Home

_**Apogee Space Station.**_

When they arrived at the station, things did not looked good.

"Talwyn?...Are you okay?-

"Just...just leave me alone...okay?"

"...Sure Talwyn...no problem." Clank said. Talwyn was not in a good mood to talk to anyone, because what she saw, was too devastating for her. Now that moment will haunt her in her dreams.

Then Clank, Cronk, and Zephyr went to the control room to get some air.

"Man...she's not in a good mood, guys."

"Which is why we give her some time to clear her mind. We don't want to provoke her." Clank said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll get back to the controls." Zephyr said. He turned on the computer, and when he did, suddenly there was a beep.

"H-Hey guys! The computer is picking up something. It's probably picking up a life form...or something." Clank and Cronk went to him. "Who could it be?" Clank asked.

"I don't know. It's in a space pod. Like a escape pod. And it's coming here right at the station." Zephyr said. "Let's go see who it is." Then there was a shaking, because of the impact.

"Or let it come to us." Clank said. Then they went outside to see who is in that space pod. When they got outside, the pod crashed to the ground.

"Should we...should we open it?" But before Clank could answer his question, the pod door opened it self. Then a figure came out of it.

"...Ratchet?"

"Hey guys. Guess who's back?"

"Ratchet!" The three of them yelled out. Then they all hugged him.

"Heh heh heh, okay, okay guys, let me go." They broke apart from the hug. "Where's Talwyn?"

"Right here." That was the voice of Talwyn. "Oh...hey Talwyn. I'm back."

"Yeah. Of course you are." Then she walked away. "Talwyn? Talwyn, wait!" Ratchet ran to her. He ran all over the place looking for her, and he found her outside the station.

"Talwyn?...Are you okay?"

"Okay...okay? OKAY?! No, I am not freakin' okay! How could you do something like that to me!? Why would you make me watch you do something that was so...so...devastating!?" She asked through her tears.

"Talwyn...I couldn't let you die."

"Do you not know what would happen, if you died?! I would've been by myself with this, child of ours! And I DON'T want to be by myself Ratchet!" Talwyn said.

"Talwyn...baby...look, I'm really sorry, you had to see that." Ratchet said hugging her. "I promise, I will never do anything like that again."

"...Don't make a girl a promise...you can't keep Ratchet." She said. "Talwyn Apogee..." Ratchet got down to his knees and took out a black box, and inside was a ring. Talwyn gasped at the sight that caught her attention.

"Will you...marry me?"

"Oh...oh my God...YES! Yes, of course, I'll marry you Ratchet!" Then she hugged him and he spun her around.


	12. Chapter 12: The End

_**Three Years Later...**_

Three years has passed and Ratchet and Talwyn had their own first child. Ratchet was in his office working and suddenly, his son came and knocked on his door.

"Come in." His son came in. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" He ran to him and Ratchet hugged him real tight.

"How's my little boy doin'?

"I'm doin' good, real good daddy!"

"Ha ha ha, well, I'm glad to hear that." Then Talwyn came to his office and witnessed her son and husband laughing and playing with each other.

"Okay, honey, it's time for you to go to bed, now."

"Aww, but I'm not tired."

"Bed time. Now."

"Alright." Then he ran out of his office and went to bed. Ratchet and Talwyn smiled at each other, and she went to him, sat on his lap and kissed him. They broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other.

"Looks like you saved the world again Ratchet."

"Yeah...pretty much. Still, I'm sorry that you had to see me do that Talwyn."

"I know Ratchet...but you did it for your friends...for your son...and for me." Then she kissed him again. Then they went to their room and made love to each other.

_**Well, that's the end of Ratchet's True Love. I hope all of y'all enjoyed this story as much as I did. So Ratchet didn't died. I did that just to trick ya, or to make you think he died...or whatever how you say it. Anyway, the two words I can say now, is..."The End."**_


End file.
